danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan-Ball Forum
The Dan-Ball Forums, located at www.danballforum.proboards.com, is a ProBoards-hosted forum for discussing anything related to Dan-Ball. The forum had a large and active community and was a very good place to gain and exchange some deep knowledge about the Dan-Ball games. It still has some activity in regards to Stick Ranger and Powder Game, though it has recently technically changed to no longer be about Dan-Ball. The Structure The forum consists of five primary categories, each with their own boards, and a few categories visible only to staff members. Importants The 'Importants' section consists of rules, guidelines, and introductions to the forum for new members. :*'Welcome: Please Read' - This contains everything a newcomer or prospective member ought to know about the forums before becoming a part of it. :*'Announcements' - When members need to make something important known, such as a change to the rules, such notifications will appear here. Dan-Ball This category, formerly known as the 'Games' category, has subsections relating to the Dan-Ball site and the games seen on Dan-Ball, including the famous Powder Game, Stick Ranger, Earth Editor, and other such games. In each of these, updates are revealed and information concerning the games are discussed. On rare occasions, some issues are presented in this category before they go to the Dan-Ball Wiki. Sometimes, ideas first presented in the DBF are implemented in their appropriate games. :*'General Dan-Ball' :*'Powder Game' :*'Stick Ranger' :*'Other' General The 'General' category consists of topics related to the forum, and to completely separate things, which are concentrated in the 'General Talk' and 'Spam' sections. As of October 7, 2010, 19:57 GMT, the 'General' category consists of the following boards: :*'General Discussion' - Users may talk about anything here, rules permitting. :*'Contests' - Ideas for contests in the forum are presented, reviewed, and approved here. Unofficial contests also appear, although only with member donations as rewards. :*'General Games Discussion' - Anything about games that aren't from Dan-Ball will be posted here. :*'Technology' - Users can post about past, present, upcoming, and future technology here. This board is also quite popular for sharing small tidbits about programming. :*'Serious Debate' - Members generally have discussions here with the intent of arguing against some viewpoint on a polar issue that has little to do with the forum itself. :*'Creative Works' - Members can share anything creative here, such as traditional, performing, literary, or digital arts. Other members can then share praises or give constructive criticism. :*'Member Boards' - Forum members who purchased their own boards may have their own discussions, either open to everyone or made exclusive to those who know their passwords. Despite the options to hide and add password protection, most of these boards are visible to the public. :*'Public Archives' - People can see threads that have been locked and deleted for being old; to help show the forums' history. Forum-Related This category has boards for discussing policies, purchasing items from the forum's shops, and requesting badges earned from achieving various milestones. :*'General Forum Discussion' - Anything concerning the forum itself will generally go here if it isn't intended as an announcement. :*'Dan-Ball Shop' - Forum members can either buy things from the common Dan-Ball Shop or create their own specialized shops. :*'Badges' - Forum members who achieve certain accomplishments can confirm them here and earn badges as rewards. Staff-Only Categories The other categories are restricted to staff, and cannot be seen by members. DBF Chat There is also a Flash-based chat included at the end of the forum page. Special Info The forum has a variety of features, including :*a currency system (Dan-Balls) and shops to buy things with it, :*badges for exceeding in various aspects of the forum, :*various forum games, played by members of the community. The Staff The forum is run by a triumvirate consisting of General Veers, QwertyuiopThePie, and FoxtrotZero. Before there was the DBF, there was the UDBF and the ODBF. A user by the alias Frogmaster first created and ran the Unofficial Dan-Ball Forums (UDBF). TheListo officially gained ownership of the site from Frogmaster, who gave TheListo the forum and the account. He recruited some members and had them recruit members, amongst them QwertyuiopThePie and TheShadowLord. After the site gained a user registration explosion, TheListo dubbed the site the Official Dan-Ball Forums (ODBF). For nearly two years, he ran the forums. Eventually, after various incidents, doubt of the officialness of the forum, TheListo's resignation and replacement with a new user called Lag, and thread deletions, the members broke from TheListo's declining forum and created a new forum that excluded him. It was also believed that TheListo made Powder Game, but that is currently in doubt. After more than two and a half years of existence and a revolution, the forum staff are as follow: :#'Administrators': General Veers (Forum Owner), QwertyuiopThePie (Chat Owner), and FoxtrotZero. :#'Global Moderators': Rock, TheShadowLord, and V.I.R.O.S. :#'Moderators': Paradox (PG Element Keeper) and Secret (PG Element Keeper) More Info More about the DBF, including its rules, its history, its culture, and its friendly members, can be found on-site by following the link to http://www.danballforum.proboards.com. New members are always welcome! Category:Content Category:Community Websites